This invention relates to computer systems and particularly, to automated configuration of a computers system based on a user-supplied zip code for an area within which the computer system resides.
The ways in which people use computers are continually evolving and expanding. As a result, it is beneficial for computer and software manufacturers to have information on the manner in which computers and software are used, as well as information on the users themselves. Having such information assists the manufacturers in designing computers and software that are more useful and better aligned with what users want.
One approach to obtaining such information is to collect xe2x80x9cregistration informationxe2x80x9d from the user and transmit it to the manufacturer. Registration information refers to demographic and other information regarding the user and the user""s computer, such as information regarding the user""s intended use of the computer or software, the user""s preferred activities, hobbies, other computer hardware or software components or peripherals that are being used in conjunction with the computer or software, etc. The registration information may also include information regarding the computer itself (e.g., identification numbers, processor type, amount of memory, connected peripheral devices, etc.).
Registration information is typically collected via one or more xe2x80x9cregistration wizardsxe2x80x9d, each of which is a program that is executed when the computer is initially set up by the user or when the software is first installed. The registration wizard asks the user various questions to elicit the registration information. The wizard may also interrogate the computer itself to obtain information (e.g., processor type) regarding the computer. There is typically a different registration wizard for the computer, one or more of the software programs being run on the computer, and sometimes for additional peripheral devices coupled to the computer (e.g., printers or scanners).
Once the registration information is collected, the registration wizard transmits or xe2x80x9cuploadsxe2x80x9d the collected information to a registration database, from which a manufacturer is able to subsequently retrieve the collected information. The registration database is typically accessed via a network (e.g., the Internet), or via a direct-connection (e.g., a direct phone call to a computer system maintaining the registration database).
As an example, a popular xe2x80x9cfirst boot sequencexe2x80x9d (i.e., the process that is run the first time the user turns on the machine) for a computer that runs the Windows 98 operating system from Microsoft Corporation is as follows:
User turns on the computer.
An initial screen prompts user to enter User Name, End User License Agreement, and Product Key.
The computer displays a xe2x80x9cTime Zone/Timexe2x80x9d dialog, and requests that the user configure these settings manually.
The registration application runs and requests the user to enter user information, such as user name, address (including zip code), phone number information, and optionally, credit card information. The information is transmitted via a dial up modem connection to Microsoft Corporation and/or the computer manufacturer. Some information (such as a registration ID) is transmitted from the server back to the user""s computer.
An Internet Service Provider (ISP) signup application is launched to allow the user to sign up for Internet access. The user may be asked to reenter his/her name, address, phone number, email address, and so forth. A phone call is made to a server, normally via an 1-800 number; and the user""s information is transmitted. Some configuration information is sent back to the user, such as settings that allow the user to communicate properly with the ISP as well as local dial-up access numbers.
The user continues with other configuration matters or begins using Windows, the Web browser, or other applications.
Any application installed on the machine may launch its own wizard that requests the user to reenter the information.
One drawback with this conventional registration approach is that it is an inconvenience to the user. The user is asked to enter a lot of information primarily as a courtesy and benefit to the manufacturers. The user fills in many forms, which are typically presented in graphical user interface windows, and in some cases repeatedly enters the same information for the benefit of multiple different wizards.
This drawback is particularly annoying for the newer classes of small-size computers and portable computing devices that have limited user interface capabilities. Some small computing devices have limited screen space and are unable to present full registration forms. Other computing devices have limited data input mechanism that render it difficult for a user to enter all of the requested information.
Accordingly, the invention described below addresses this drawback of the prior art by providing a way to reduce or minimize the amount of information a user enters during initial configuration.
This invention concerns automated configuration of a computing system using zip code data entered by the user during a first boot sequence.
In one implementation, the computing system includes a computing device (e.g., computer, laptop, handheld device, smart appliance, etc.) and a zip code database. The zip code database may reside locally at the computing device, or remotely at a server that is accessible by the computing device over a network. The zip code database correlates zip codes with corresponding configuration information that can be derived from the zip code (e.g., city, state, time zone, area code, and daylight savings settings).
During a first boot sequence (i.e., a process executed when the user turns on the computer for the first time), the computing device prompts a user to enter a zip code via a graphical user interface or some other means. The computing device passes the zip code to the zip code database either locally, or over a network. The zip code is then used to look up the corresponding configuration information in the zip code database. The configuration information is returned and used to configure the computing device. The configuration information may optionally be used to populate data fields presented in a graphical user interface for the user to review and confirm its accuracy.